Conversation avec un Vorlon
by Arsinoai
Summary: Avoir une conversation avec un vorlon, c'est cool mais l'a comprendre serait encore plus cool et c'est à ce niveau que se situe le problème de Victoria...  Os cadeau pour noël


**Bonjours à tous, alors cette fanfic est une sorte de cadeau de noël à ma meilleure amie avec qui j'ai partagé de nombreux délire sur Babylon 5. Par contre c'est juste un OS donc pas de suite au programme. Bonne lecture à tous, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait des heures que Victoria attendait patiemment de pouvoir passer la douane de Babylon 5. Elle qui s'était réjouie de passer ses vacances de noël sur la célèbre station était actuellement en train de maugréer face à la lenteur à laquelle la queue avancer. Par ailleurs elle en avait marre d'attendre en raison du guerrier Minbari juste derrière elle et qui ne cessait de souffler d'exaspération dés qu'il voyait un humain et en plus il l'a regardait de travers.

Comprenez bien que Victoria n'est pas habituée à ce genre de voyage. D'origine française, cette jeune fille de 18 ans menait une vie douillette à quelques kilomètre de Paris et n'avait jamais vu d'extra-terrestre de sa vie. Et non, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, on ne croise pas des Centauris ou des Narns, ou autre extra-terrestre à chaque coin de rue sur Terre. Malgré une ouverture diplomatique de l'alliance terrienne, elle restait limitée en raison de nombreux préjugés de la population terrienne.

Victoria a toujours voulu rencontrer des extra-terrestre, et en particulier elle voulait voir à quoi ressembler un Vorlon. Cette race était entourée de mystères et ne se mêlait jamais des affaires des autres races. Cette race était très évoluée, cela se voyait par leurs vaisseaux et surtout par l'incapacité des expéditions envoyés dans le territoire Vorlon à revenir. Portant personne n'avait jamais vu de vaisseau Vorlon ouvrir le feu sur d'autres races, et quand l'alliance terrienne a appris qu'ils voulaient faire partis du projet Babylon 5, elle en a été fortement étonnée, car effectivement la présence de cette race sur la station reste mystérieuse puisqu'ils ne font aucuns efforts diplomatique.

Les parents de la jeune fille étaient amis avec un jeune pilote de la station, le lieutenant Warren, qui un jour alors qu'il décrivait les différentes races extra-terrestre de Babylon 5 avait dit à cette dernière que les Vorlons ne se montraient jamais sans leurs armures. Victoria s'était alors imaginée toutes sortes d'armures pouvant cacher l'extra-terrestre, mais n'arriver qu'a imaginer des armures de combat terrienne.

« S'il vous plait, Îci Michael Garibaldi, chef de la sécurité, les passagers âgés de moins de 20 ans peuvent directement passer à la file 3 »

La file 3 étant déserte Victoria se précipita dessus bien contente de quitter le guerrier Minbari qui pestait contre les humains et réussit à passer, enfin, la douane.

C'est alors qu'une « chose » portant une sorte de combinaison apparut devant elle. La jeune fille se demanda si c'était un Vorlon ou pas car d'après ce qu'elle avait compris l'ambassadeur Vorlon ne sortait jamais de ses quartiers. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui et prit la parole.

« Euhhh… Bonjours… », sa présence intimidait vraiment Victoria qu'elle avait l'impression de se rendre ridicule.

Comme l'extra-terrestre ne répondait pas, elle reprit la parole.

« Etes-vous un Vorlon? », demanda-t-elle

« Oui »

« Ah, et… vous êtes Kosh ? »

« Oui »

« Et que faites-vous ici ? »

« Vous que faites-vous ici? »

« Moi ? Ben… je viens pour Noël »

« Noël ne peut-être enraciné au pied d'un arbre »

Victoria cligna des yeux bêtement et se répéta mentalement la phrase en espérant y trouver un sens, mais ne trouvant rien elle se décida à tenter tout de même quelque chose.

« Vous voulez dire qu'on ne peut pas _enraciné_ Noël au pied d'un arbre ? »

« Non! Vous ne comprenez pas. », répondit Kosh

« Bah alors expliquez-moi. »

« Il faut regarder au-delà de l'arbre »

« Ah, je ne comprend pas »

« Vous comprendrez…. Un jour »

« Et sinon vous cherchiez quelqu'un? »

« Je cherche la vérité »

« Ah, comme dise les Minbaris vous êtes un _chercheurs de vérité »_

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je comprends pas »

« Au moins vous avez compris ceci »

« Hein? »

« Rien »

La conversation entre Victoria et Kosh tournait un peu en rond, du moins c'Est-ce que pensait la jeune fille. Par ailleurs un petit attroupement de curieux, composé d'extra-terrestres et d'humains les regardaient incrédules. Il y avait aussi quelques gardes de la sécurité qui observaient le tout d'un regard méfiant.

« Il commence à y avoir du monde, je crois qu'on attire l'attention », déclara Victoria

« L'univers est infini et en constante évolution »

« Je vois… »

« Non vous ne voyez rien, comme toutes ses innombrables étoiles vous brillez d'un feu remarquable mais vous êtes aveugles à l'immensité de l'univers et son évolution constante. »

« Vous pouvez pas faire des phrase normal, je trouve qu'on a une conversation de _sourd_… »

« La surdité n'a rien à voir, il faut laisser vagabonder votre esprit et observer l'immensité de l'univers où des ombres demeurent encore »

« Je vois et bien j'essaierais… »

« Non, vous ne voyez rien »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus me parler? »

« C'est vous qui êtes venus me parler »

Et c'était vrai, Victoria avait bel et bien engagée la conversation en premier, alors peut-être qu'il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

« Le temps est infini, il n'est pas circulaire, mais plus le temps passe, plus les étoiles sombrent », déclara Kosh comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il se retourna et partit en direction de ses quartiers.

Une main saisit les épaules de la jeune fille qui se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? », demanda Garibaldi

« Euh..oui, c'est juste…on m'avait dit que les Vorlons ne parlaient à personne… »

« Effectivement, mais Kosh a été bien bavard, peut-être que la prochaine fois on aura le droit à un strip-tease… »

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Victoria, finalement elle avait vu un Vorlon et elle était heureuse de cet événement parce qu'en plus il lui avait adressé et bien qu'elle n'ai pas compris un mot de la conversation, ce moment resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, ainsi le 21 novembre 2258, Victoria avait parlé à un Vorlon.

« Vous savez monsieur Garibaldi, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il m'adit. »

Le chef de la sécurité souri brièvement:

« N'essayez même pas, je n'ai pas envie de vous amener d'urgence au Medlab pour cause de _neurones surchauffés, _le docteur Francklin est assez chargé comme ça »

Ce fut sur cette phrase que Victoria suivit tranquillement Garibaldi qui l'a conduisit à ses quartiers en lui expliquant les différentes règles de Babylon 5.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, je sais cette histoire est bizarre mais c'est surtout un délire. Les phrases de Kosh ont toutes un sens, mais il existe plusieurs interprétation surtout pour celle de Noël. Voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je me suis relue mais je pense qu'il en reste quand même.**

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**


End file.
